


Family Game Night

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bisexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: The team crashes Reid's place for the family game night he forgot about while Luke is there with him.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Family Game Night

Spencer woke up with the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. Luke was asleep next to him, with his arms around Spencer's waist.

"Luke, I gotta get the door." He said sleepily.

"Mmh?" He hummed.

"I gotta get the door." He repeated, rubbing his eyes.

Luke let go of him and said, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No, I don't think so."

Spencer put on some clothes, kissed Luke's forehead, and went to open the front door.

"Hey there boy wonder." Penelope said

He instantly panicked. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"It's game night. Did you forget?"

Yes.

"No how could I forget. Where's the rest of the team?"

"They'll be here in about five minutes."

"Can't we go to your house Pen? My place is not that clean."

"I mean we're already here." Morgan said.

"Did you go to sleep?" She said eyeing him. He was in his pajamas with disheveled hair, "It's only nine."

They'd gotten done with cases fairly early and as soon as they were able to go home, Spencer and Luke went home.

He didn't have time to answer because Luke showed up in the living room saying, "Hey, Spence who is it?" and as soon as he saw who was there, he mentally facepalmed.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Well, I am here because...." Luke trailed off "Tell her Spencer."

"Um...he wanted to borrow a book." He grabbed the book closest to him and rambled on nervously, "The illustrated man is a great one. You know Ray Bradbury, the author of this book, actually scored his first writing gig when he was only 14. He wrote for a radio show after he ran into the people running it and asked if he could be their audience since they didn't have anyone, so from then on, Ray would go to the broadcast every week and he'd be there in the front row when the curtain lifted. Then George Burns, one of the people running the show asked him to write for the show, though they only used one piece for the end."

"Why is Roxy here?" Penelope ignored Spencer.

"Um...well, I took the opportunity to take her for a walk and I left her here so I could use the bathroom." 

"So you walked here from your house? That's about thirty minutes away."

"I like to walk."

"That'd make it like a two hour walk, so what's really going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Yeah, well from what I can see, Spencer is tense and I know you're lying because you have a tell."

"You're quite the profiler even though you aren't one."

"I've learned, now don't dodge my questions, newbie."

"Penelope, I've been working at the bureau for two years now, I'm not new anymore."

"Nicknames stick. Now speak. Both of you."

"Penelope, give it a rest." Morgan told her.

Spencer was glad when he heard someone knock on the door. and when he opened it, JJ, Prentiss, and Tara were standing there with some games including scrabble, Jenga and some cards.

"JJ! Emily! Tara! Come in. The others are almost here."

"I have wine!." Prentiss exclaimed

"Alright! Now it's a party!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Spence, you want some?"

"Drinking more than the standard amount of wine can actually increase the risk of heart disease, high blood pressure, strokes, and even cancer. I prefer nuts. They give off the same amount of dopamine as alcoholic drinks and they increase your seratonin levels. They're also really healthy for you. They can reduce your risk of heart problems and boost your immune system. They're also filled with antioxidants which are substances that can prevent or slow damage to cells caused by unstable molecules that the body produces as a reaction to environmental and other pressures."

"I'll take that as a no then." Prentiss said, pouring herself some wine in a glass.

Rossi and Hotch arrived a few minutes later and they started playing scrabble. Of course Spencer won with his genius brain and ridiculous vocabulary. After that, they played a few rounds of poker. They tried to outsmart Reid but failed.

"It's all statistics and mathematics." He said, "It's really easy to win once you get the hang of it all."

"You're literally the smartest person in the room! How do you expect us to beat you?" JJ exclaimed.

"Oh I'm not expecting you to beat me. That would never happen."

"Don't get too cocky, pretty boy." Morgan said, "We still have a few more hours of this left and I know we can beat you at something."

"Oh I almost forgot." Tara said, pulling out the game out of her bag, "I have chess here."

Spencer's smile was wiped away in an instant. 

Garcia helped Tara set the game up and said, "Pretty sure our little genius will beat us at that too." 

Spencer stood up and made an excuse to leave.

Tara took notice of Spencer's change of mood and asked, "What'd I say?"

Luke stood up and followed Reid. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Luke's eyebrows knit in confusion, "Play chess?" 

"I can play chess but.....you know Gideon?" Luke nodded and Spencer continued, "He was like a father to me. We always played chess in the jet. I couldn't beat him. I never got the chance to and now that he's gone,...It just brings back bad memories. I haven't played chess since then. I know it's silly-"

"It's not silly at all." He said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Your feeling are valid. I don't talk about this a lot mainly because I don't like crying in front of people but my grandfather was my best friend when I was younger. Every saturday my parents would take me to his house and we'd have the best times. He used to tell me some stories from when he was younger and we would play board games and all that. Today reminded me about him."

Luke's eyes brimmed with tears and Spencer wiped them away with his thumb. He went on, "He died when I turned 13 and it broke me. I still think about him years later. We had such a great bond and it was the best hanging out with him. I miss that. And I know you miss Gideon too but you still have those good memories in mind even if he's not here."

Reid leaned in and kissed his boyfriend and then hugged him, "Thanks. I love you."

Luke smiled. "I love you too."

Spencer caught a glimpse of Penelope gaping at them in the hall. As Spencer let go of him, Luke turned around.

"How long have you been there?" Luke asked

"A few seconds. I was walking towards the bathroom when I saw you guys.....you know. I'm sorry for prying back there. I'm really happy for you guys! Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We didn't know how you'd react." Reid said.

"I'm so sorry you guys didn't feel safe enough to tell me."

"We didn't feel unsafe, Pen. We just didn't know how you were going to react."

"Yeah, now let's get back out there and play some chess." Reid said.

"Ok, I just really need to use the bathroom right now." Penelope said.

As they walked back to the living room, Tara looked up at Spencer and said, "I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't know,"

"It's fine Tara. Now let's play chess." Spencer said, "Actually, before we begin, Luke and I have an announcement to make."

Luke looked up at Spencer, eyebrows raised as if to say are we really doing this?

Spencer nodded and Luke took his hand in agreement.

"We're dating." They both said.

For a moment there was only silence in the air until Rossi broke it and said, "I knew it."

"Yeah we figured that out since you weren't really hiding it all that well." Luke said, "You kept staring at us with a smile once. It was kind of sweet but it got creepy after a while."

"I just wanted you to know that it was a safe place for you guys."

"Well thank you Rossi."

"You know, it was really not that hard to figure out." Tara said.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

"We're profilers." Hotch said.

"Hotch, you too? Who else knew?"

"I knew there was something going on between you guys but I didn't know what." Morgan replied. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been together?"

"Eleven months, twelve days, and 4 hours." Reid responded, which made Luke smile.

"We're glad you told us." JJ told them, "Actually me and Emily have something to tell you guys too."

"What? You two are together too?" Morgan asked.

They both smiled and held hands.

"Oh my gosh, you are." He smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you."

"Did you know about us too?" Prentiss asked.

Rossi, Hotch, and Tara nodded.

"Like Hotch said, we're profilers." Rossi said.

"This has been a really great night." Garcia said, "Group hug right now!"

No one stood up to hug each other Garcia said, "Why is no one standing up? We don't get many days of us hanging out as a family."

"Garcia's right." Rossi stood up, "We always see each other at work but we don't get many days like this. We have to savor every moment. Life happens and I don't want to regret not spending time with you all. You guys are my family and I'm really glad we're all gathered here today for this game night."

"You guys are right. I'm really glad you guys are my family."

The whole team embraced each other

"Now let's play chess." Spencer said.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing Reid's rambling scenes it made me smile so much because I kept imagining him being so happy, rambling on about his knowledge on nuts and Ray Bradbury. I think it's really cute when he rambles even though I don't know half the things he's saying. I hate how the team always seems to get so annoyed and ignore him. They're so rude to him! He doesn't deserve this. He deserves all their love and affection because he has gone through so much!.


End file.
